Spider Knight
by aceboy
Summary: Blueblood was jus your snug up jurck until he's force on a Field trip and gets bite by a genetic inhanced spider he wanted to use this new power for fame but when something bad happens he becomes spider knight protecter of canterlot


Chapter 1 the bite that change everything

Grand galloping gallop

Prince Blue blood was washing his hair of that cake for that wrenched mare Rarity Blue blood was a white coat and yellow mane colt unicorn with a star as his cutie mark. He was washing it peaceful until Pipsqueak came in he had a white coat with brown spots he had a red kerchief on too he was a earth pony. He was very happy it seems he was washing his hooves from eating cake he look at Blueblood nervously like anything could set him off .

" prince Blue blood would you like to go on a field trip with me and Luna then the day after that I coming to the castle to play with my favorite princess" Blue blood sighed why dose this kid want to know him so much. " listen you little squirt I don't like you I only stand you is because of auntie alright" Pipsqueak ran out of the bathroom crying Blue blood just shrugged and walk out to find a sniffling Pipsqueak and his aunt Luna. She was a alicorn a special type of pony she had blue fur green eyes hair that was like the night sky and wings also a horn .

" why is Pipsqueak crying Blue blood could it be that you insulted him!" He looked at his aunt with a scared face she had her white glowing eyes and that booming voice now everyone was staring. " well aunt it was true" that was all he could say before he was hit on the top of the head "go now" that was it he said nothing as he went mares and colt whispered.

He plopped on his bed thinking this was his worst day ever he fell asleep.

The next morning he got up takings ten minutes to get ready which insist of him coming his hair, putting on perfume, stemming his suit. As he went in to the kitchen to his aunts were sitting and eating there food which were sandwich for Celestia she was also a alicorn with a white mane and fur pink eyes. For Luna is was pizza his plate was a French pudding he sat down and eat as he finished he thought today was a quiet one until Luna look at him with a smile which was not good. "Blue blood you will be attending something with me today" Blue blood smiled "great auntie which kind of high class event are we going to a swerve, diner party, a charity ball?"

Luna laughed that was not good Blue blood gulped " you coming to the field trip with me Blue blood" Blue blood mouth gaped open he whimpered. They showed up at the laboratory in canterlot of the moved doctor hooves and derpy hooves the kids were there ready " time to go through this torment" Luna shot daggers at him he stop Pipsqueak ran up and huge Luna they walk to the group Blue blood sighed then caught up to them inside the building had a hole bunch inventions he was not impressed.

A brown mane and hair pony with a hour glass cutie mark walked up to him he had one wooden hoove "hi you must be prince Blueblood as I live and breathe how are you?" he put up his wooden hoove to shake Blueblood just walked to a corner Luna walk over to doctor. "charring fellow is he" Luna sighed "sorry he is grumpy normally he insults you first".

Blue blood just watched in boredom little did he know a spider was slowly descanting on to his back Blue blood saw Pipsqueak walk up to Doctor "mister Doctor is something supposed to be in that container" the Doctor went over to the canister to nothing in it. Blueblood felt a sting in his left hove he look down to a spider he scream like a little girl shacking it then step on it then ran out Luna look back to the corner Blue blood was not there but she swore she heard his girlish scream. "is it Alright Doctor?" Doctor just shacked his head "it's fine I will find the project".

Blue blood walk pass Celestia without a word he closed his room door and plopped on his bed closing his eyes.

Next morning.

Blue blood felt amazing he went to the mirror to be shocked by he had more muscle in his hoves he flexed them winking.

Everything was normal the maids were cleaning the chefs were cooking food but something was wrong Blue blood was being nice to the maids he didn't ignore them no he said hi and good morning it was a shock to them Blue blood was even smiling. One turning the corner bump in to him Blue blood somehow flip back up and he got the tray he gave it to the maid.

"amazing reflects sir Blue blood" he look at her with a Shock but he snapped out of it" yes well maid get along and don't bother me again" she nodded then walk away he never had reflexes that good. He will not worry about it he felt amazing Blueblood walk in to the kitchen to his aunts and Pipsqueak he must be visiting again.

Blue blood sat down trying to ignore them he grab the paper " is it okay miss Luna I was wondering how do you become a alicorn?" she smiled and nodded. "is quite alright it's not a touchy subject its for those who are chosen even you Pipsqueak could be come one if you had good heart and I know you do" Blue blood saw a contest on the paper is said three thousand bits for surviving three minutes in a ring. Blue blood was still tired he didn't even hear what Pipsqueak said Pipsqueak was waiting for a answer "yes what ever" Pipsqueak smiled "you promise?" Blueblood sighed "fine whatever I promise there happy?" Pipsqueak went back to devouring his pancake Blueblood put his paper down his hoove went down on his fork when he lift up his hoove the fork was in the middle he jumped freaked out every else jumped.

" Blue blood you look freaked is everything alright?" he look at them "why yes everything is fine aunt I thought I saw a spider good day" with that Blueblood walk out of the kitchen and stop in a hallway he tried to pull the fork there is a web to the fork. "what's happened to me" he got the fork off he put his left hove on the wall he pulled but it wouldn't come off the wall he takes a deep breath and pulled hard it came off for him to stumble back he got his footing. Blueblood was curious he went out the castle in to town Blueblood went in a alley he put his left hove then his right he started to crawl upward slowly almost to the top he look down his adrenaline was pumping he smiled

"wwwwwoooooo" Blueblood jumped landing on another building he flipped over a chimney he stop at the edge he look at his hooves he point one out.

"webs away, shoot, pull, royalty, amazing handsome, blast it work!" he squeezed his hoove out of anger a web shot out he went still he did it again a web shot out. He look down it wouldn't hurt to try right what can go wrong Blueblood imagined him going splat. He shot a web to the next building Blueblood take a depth breath.

"good bye my fabulous life" Blueblood jumped and froze up he was headed for the wall of the building "not the beautiful face" Blueblood hit the wall with a thud he fell into a cart full of apples Blueblood got out mash on his suit he sighed.

"perfect my hair is ruined" Blueblood ran into the ally on his right hearing hoove steps Blueblood climb the wall and jump from building to building then into a bush. He can't have ponies see him like this he went out of the bush after the guard left he crawled up the wall in to his room. He take a shower then drop on his bed he smiled that he had this power.

It hit him the contest was tonight he could test his abilities and get more cash who ever has enough cash he got up he will be ready.

Luna and Pipsqueak were playing a board game of sea and plunder they jolted up to Blue blood dropping a armor helmet on the floor "Blue blood what you doing with my knights armor?" He had to think fast " well you see auntie its that I need this to look stunning at the next party but I must say it needs work like the color disgusting." She just look at him with a straight face as he left "now we're were we ow yes the skeleton crew of sombra.

That night in a big building ponies were cheering for Dog bone a diamond dog he tossed a Pegasus in to a desk. A figure walk up to the mare that did the sign ups.

"pass" the figure didn't move " please madam thou needs this can't you see" the mare sighed then point to the left. "thank you madam good day" the figure went the way.

"in this corner he will break your bones he will sink his teeth in to anyone he likes his name is Bone Dog" the announcer walk to the other side to the curtain he was a Pegasus with yellow fur with brown hair and a white tuxedo. " what's your name kid?" he waited for the answer "the handsome spider" the announcer just laugh. "that's it that's all you have that's stupid" he walk from the corner to the middle of the ring. " In this corner we have the amazing the courage's the noble Spider Knight" Blueblood was about to say something but he was pushed forward Blue blood had a night guard armor minus the hove pieces he dogging food being tossed at him.

Blue blood went under the rope he walk to the side of the announcer Bone Dog in front of Blue blood. "okay you two have a good pain inducing fight" Blue blood gulped he was not a fighter but he know it was too late to back out now. Blue blood saw the announcer get out of the ring then a cage started to come down Blue blood gallop to the rope of the ring. "what is this treachery thou is not a animal!" Blue blood didn't know what to do "Hey little pony it's time to break your bones and tear you part is food time!" now the cage was locked Bone Dog jump at Blue blood. Blue blood felt a sting from his head he jumped landing on the cage he look down on Bone Dog "sorry I shall correct myself there's one animal here"

"get down here you meat bag" dog bone jump and try to claw him Blue blood just laughed. "yet thou is a big hairy doggy" Blue blood drop kick the dog bone making him stutter back grabbing his head full of anger he longed for Blue blood. Blue blood shot two web lines at the ceiling he pulled going in the air landing behind Bone Dog his sense went off again but he reacted too late he was hit to the ground by Bone Dog with a metal chair Blueblood turn over to Bone Dog getting a pipe from two ponies. Bone Dog charge but Blueblood saw it coming he buck Bone Dog in the chest then shot two web shot on the cage pushing him up hitting Boone Dog in the chest again knocking bone dog out Blue blood got up he was smiling under the helmet. He felt alive full of adrenaline the announcer went up to him and raised Blue blood right hoove "the winner the noble the amazing Spider Knight!" Blue blood heard the cheers of the spectators now time to get his money.

In the office.

Blue blood watched as a orange fur and gray main with bits as his cutie mark put bits in the bag Blueblood only saw him put one hundred bits in the bag. "what is this treachery the add said I would get three thousand bits" the pony look at Blueblood then laughed "look sir lance a lot you beat him in two minutes your even luck your getting that now go save a princess" Blueblood grab his bag of bits and went out of the office then a pony with a gray fur and yellow main a earth pony came in and drop a bag on the desk.

"what the hell man!" the earth pony put the sword out at the pony "put the bits in the bag now got it!" Blueblood was about to go out the back when he heard some pony cry out. "hay stop that pony!" Blueblood just step aside from the pony running with the bag of money. "thanks" the pony ran out the door a guard ran after the pony out the door the pony that run the contest went up to Blueblood "you could have knocked that pony out" Blueblood just shrugged. " sorry has to save a princess" Blueblood went out and walk away not knowing he forgot something.

At the park Pipsqueak waiting on a bench with Luna they were waiting for three hours "sorry Pipsqueak he didn't show I will give him a good talking too" Pipsqueak didn't say anything they started to walk they were about to round a corner to be bump into a pony a bag of bits fell and a sword. Pipsqueak ran for the sword but the pony saw this coming and got it before him Pipsqueak saw his life flash before his eyes. "Pipsqueak no!" time seemed to slow down then Pipsqueak could feel this warm stuff. He opened his eyes to something horrible "some one please help please!" that us all he could even think of doing scream until someone came.

Blueblood turn a corner to ponies gather around Celestia having a wounded Luna she had a slash on her chest and Pipsqueak crying in her back he gallop up to her with guards around her "Celestia who did this what happened please!" she look at him he could see she was trying to hold it together she shot into the air toward the hospital. Blueblood was filled with anger " the criminal is heading down concerns street. Blueblood ran in to a alley with a duffle bag he opened it and put on his armor he jumped on to the wall climbing up then once he got to the top he jumped building to building he stopped at the end of the street he had two blocks to go. He take a deep breath he shot a web shot on to a hotel building on the next street he jumped swing he almost hit the building but he shot a Web line to his right "wooooooo" he was getting used to it. He turned a street he saw three guard earth ponies after him two guard Pegasus in the air "okay you can't get that pony she a star dude I will believe that when a earth pony grows wings" Blueblood catch up with the Pegasus easy. The two guard look stun Blueblood passed them. Blueblood jump landing in front of the criminal gaurd ponies watched in amazement the criminal turn to a abandon building running in.

"we got to put up a prompter make sure every other pony stay away" the rest nodded and got ready they saw a window on the second floor broken.

In the abandoned building the criminal look around he was surrounded by guards outside and some thing in here. Behind him Blue blood was hanging from a web line Blue blood ascended up the criminal turn then went for the door he would rather deal with the guard. But as he got to the door a web line hit his leg Blue blood pulled making the criminal go fly back hint in a wall he swung the sword at Blue Blood back flip kick the sword in the ceiling. He grabbing the handle kick the criminal making him stumble back in front of the window Blue blood walk to him. "give me a chance give me a chance!" Blue blood grab him " you didn't give the princess a chance did you did you!" Blue blood put him in the light of the window. "please don't hurt me!" Blue blood froze it was the same pony who he let go this was all his fault he could have stop him but he didn't now Luna in the hospital. He pushed him in to the window hard enough it shattered. " I should drop you and let you go split your just scum trash" Blue blood drop him a Pegasus guard was going form the criminal but he won't make it a web line hit the criminal on the hoove stopping him "but I am not like you" he can hear ponies coming up but when they got to the second floor no one was there.

Next day in the castle.

Blue blood was sitting on his bed full of gilt it was all his fault he hated himself he was so out of it he didn't hear Celestia come in and sit down. "I understand why you can't visit her in the hospital good thing is she will be fine in two days thanks to being a alicorn" that didn't Chang a thing for Blueblood "it was my fault auntie Pipsqueak told me what happened they waited for me if I went this won't happen!" she look ahead. "well learn from your mistake you're a prince you got great responsibility you can do better ow by the way your getting a new cousin " she got up and walk out the door to let him think. He went to the dresser opening it and a secret apartment on the bottom of the dresser to the knight armor he had a great power and a new great responsibility wait new cousin.

A little later.

A figure was on top tower watch over canterlot he had a full suit of it was red with black outlines and Black eye on the helmet that covered his entire head holes on his gauntlets and a hole with a white horn stick out. He heard a cry of help "time for Spider Knight to protect dandles in distress " he jumped shot in a web he swing down the street ready to help.

a pegasus mare was running with a colts bag until she was web to a lamp post she tried to struggle "who the ..." She didn't get to finish web hit her muzzle. A figure came to her level on a web line " madam have some dignity thou dose not see children like that one"she look at where he pointed the colt she stole from was on the ground crying like a baby Spider Knight grab the sattle bag. "Now spider knight will get this back to the child" he web off dropping the sattle bag for the colts as he went.

A thug hold a sword to the book owner "hurry up or I will cut you got it" his sword was web out of his mouth he turn to a book hitting him in the face he saw Spider Knight on the ceiling. "Thou need a book more then bits I think thou is more stupid then that spoiled prince Blue Blood that pony never have honor like you" the pony tried to punch Spider Knight but he dogged the first two then grab the last one punching the pony making him fly in to the coner.

"They will not hurt you any more sir" the pony smiled and gave Spider Knight a book "thou doesn't need a reward your smile is enough" the pony just laughed "nonsense you deserve it." Spider Knight web it to the back of his armor then ran out and web away.

He web behind the hospital in Cantorlat taking his armor off and put it in the duffle bag he smile a good first portal he put the strap over his four hove.

In the hospital.

Blue Blood walk up to the counter a nurse was there " miss your Prinece Blue Blood is here for his annoying auntie." She just sighed "she is in room two" Blue Blood walk to the room he walk in to Pipsqueak talking with Luna Celestia was sitting near Pipsqueak. They all look at him "I am not one for sorry but I am truly sorry to you auntie and you pipsqueak for everything I don't deserve your forgiveness." He was about to break down

"who are what have you done with my spoolied nephew but yes i forgive you so dose my son and your new cousin Pipsqueak" Blueblood swears this a new begining for him as Spider knight well how bad could it be.


End file.
